The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable variety of Lepidium viginicum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DLEPVERGI’. The new Lepidium ‘DLEPVERGI’ originated from a self-crossing made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in March 2014, and then first flowered in December 2014, in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The parent is the Lepidium viginicum proprietary line identified by code LEV-14-16 (unpatented). This proprietary line is the sole parent, as the resulting ‘DLEPVERGI’ is the result of a self-crossing of this single parent variety.
Lepidium is a member of the Brassicaceae family. Lepidium viginicums is a vascular land plant, native to North America. For the most part, plants of Lepidium virginicum are annual or biennial, producing small or minute flowers in racemes.
To the inventor's best knowledge, there have not been significant commercial efforts to date to hybridize and produce new and interesting Lepidium viginicum varieties.
Over time, the inventor has trialed Lepidium and found it may be advantageously grown for ornamental horticultural uses. Typically, the plants are tolerant of hot, sunny conditions, and require little water.
Leaves of Lepidium can be sessile or stalked, normally basally occuring. Lepidium plants produce upright spikes of hermaphroditic flowers.
Asexual propagation of Lepidium can be performed by vegetative terminal cutings, however, propagation is most commonly performed by sowing seeds.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Lepidium are not well known. Brief reference to the species can be found in: Brassicaceae, Capparaceae and Cleomaceae of North America Update, database (version 2011) Updated for ITIS by the Flora of North America Expertise Network, in connection with an update for USDA PLANTS (2007-2010), which is herein incorporated by reference.
The Lepimedium viginicum seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Lepidium cultivars with practical and attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Lepidium viginicum cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed, with consistent results. The new Lepidium ‘DLEPVERGI’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.